


A démoni száz szó

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A démoni száz szó" címen a Kyou Kara Maou! fandomhoz kapcsolódó százszavasaimat szeretném összegyűjteni. A figyelmeztetések mindig az adott százszavas előtt lesznek. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feltéve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Wolfram

Shin Makoku lakói álomra hajtották a fejüket. Már nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy a csontváztörzs elözönli a várost. Sem pedig attól, hogy a mélyen tisztelt Maou-juk Shinou-val karöltve rájuk szabadítja Soushut.

A csillagok ragyogtak a tiszta égen, és a telihold fénye megvilágította az árnyakkal borított utcákat. A levegő kellemesen hűvös volt, és fűvel keveredett, enyhe virágillatot szállított. Az éjszakai csendet csupán a tücskök halk ciripelése törte meg.

Wolfram von Bielefelt a békés tájat figyelte a nyitott ablakon át. Ez volt a tökéletes pillanat, ennél romantikusabbat nem is kívánhatott volna.

Feltéve, hogy Yuuri nem horkolt volna úgy, mint egy megveszekedett mormota.

 


	2. Az élet rózsaszínben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Conrad  
> Figyelmeztetések: Angst, Szereplő halála (bár már nem tűnik fel az adott szereplő)

 

Julia továbbadta a fényét, amely Yuuri mosolyában tükröződött. Bárki észrevehette a hasonlóságot kettejük között. A makacsság, az akaraterő, a bátorság, a kedvesség és a világbékébe vetett hit… Mindketten osztoztak ezeken a jegyeken.

Conrart még most is maga előtt látta, ahogy Julia a kertben sétált, Wolframot tanította vagy Adalberttel társalgott. Látta, ahogy Yuuri Wolfram elől menekült, Günter elől bujkált, Gretával játszott, s ahogy baseballozott. Yuuri és Julia egyaránt beragyogta a környezetét. Boldogságot és reményt adtak mindenkinek. Mégsem maradhattak sokáig; irányt mutattak, aztán idejekorán távoztak.

A lelkük fénye azonban sosem hunyt ki.

S talán egyszer… harmadszorra is visszatér majd közéjük a Nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jöhetnek a kövek, megöltem Yuurit. T.T Azt hiszem, túl sok spoilert olvastam, meg egy fanficet, ahol megölték Yuurit, és a "La Vie En Rose" című dal is megtette a hatását. És persze innen származik a cím is.


	3. Önzés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri  
> Figyelmeztetések: AU, Angst

Yuuri néha önző volt. Szerette a barátját, imádta a családját, és tisztelte a kollégáit. Elégedett sóhajjal tért nyugovóra esténként, és örömmel ölelte magához kedvesét. Együtt érzően figyelte reggelente a pánikot, ami eluralkodott a házban, és nevetve figyelte, ahogy a gyerekek délután játszottak.

Izgatottan tervezett programokat, szívesen segített, ha tudott, és szinte sosem hazudott. Boldogan járt baseball meccsekre, és Murata kedvéért néha focit is nézett. Noha továbbra sem értette, mi volt olyan jó benne.

Ám Yuuri néha önző volt. Ha álmatlan éjszakákon a sötét eget nézte, azt kívánta, bárcsak Shin Makoku is egy álom lett volna. Akkor nem hiányolta volna annyira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azt hiszem, valami ilyesmi történhetett volna, ha Yuuri végül sosem térhetett volna vissza Shin Makokuba.


	4. Bújj, bújj zöld ág

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Wolfram, Günter, Greta

Yuuri egy macska óvatosságával osont a folyosón, ám hirtelen megtorpant.

\- Wolfram, nem láttad Őfelségét? – kérdezte Gwendal.

\- Megint ellógott?

Ezt hallva, Yuuri gyorsan a szolgák folyosója felé vette az irányt. Hamar kijutott a kertbe, ahol azonnal egy bokorba ugrott.

\- Felség! – zendült fel Günter hangja.

\- Beee… - bégetett Yuuri.

\- Egy macska – sóhajtott Günter szomorúan, majd elment.

\- Yuuri! – hívta ekkor Greta, mire a király ledermedt. Percekig hallgatta, ahogy lánya szólongatta, mígnem felállt.

\- Gre… - kezdte, de elkapták a grabancát.

\- Megvagy – jelentette ki Wolfram ingerülten, miközben Greta mellette kuncogott.

\- Árulás – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mert a macskák bégetnek, és most már Yuuri is. :D


	5. A merénylet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Gwendal, Günter, Conrad

Yuuri megállás nélkül mocorgott a székén.

\- Felség – rángatózott Gwendal szemöldöke. – Minden rendben?

\- Ah… öhm… - kaparta az asztalt a király. Annyira kellemetlen volt, annyira…

\- Felség? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad. Yuuri némán kínlódott, aztán koppant a feje az asztalon.

\- Felség! – rontott be a helyiségbe Günter. – Kérem, vetkőzzön le! – A döbbent tekintetek láttán, azonnal folytatta. – Az újonnan importált fehérneműjét szándékosan allergén anyagokba mártották!

\- Annyira viszket! – fakadt ki Yuuri keservesen.

\- Nos, ez valóban övön aluli volt – kuncogott Conrad.

Yuuri felmordult. Amennyiben a rosszakarói azt hitték, ilyen volt egy kegyetlen merénylet, akkor még nem hallották Conrad vicceit.


	6. Lefestelek, mert azt mondtam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad

Yuuri csipesszel az orrán fuldoklott.

\- Fáradt vagyok, a festék büdös, a festményeid meg rémesek. Miért vagyok itt? – nyafogott.

\- Kell a szobrodhoz – felelt Wolfram közömbösen.

\- Ha a festményed alapján készül, akár Dacascos is lehetne a modell – dohogott.

\- Ha ennyit nyavalyogsz, az lesz a névtáblán, hogy „Magasságos Nyápic”.

\- Yuuri… - lépett be a helyiségbe Conrad, ám rögtön befogta az orrát. – Miért állsz modellt?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! – csattant fel Wolfram.

\- A szoborhoz kell – sóhajtott Yuuri.

\- Egy hete hagytad jóvá a tervet – pislogott Conrad.

\- Eh?! – döbbent le Yuuri, majd a gyorsan piruló szőkére nézett. – Wolfram!


	7. Csontváz a szekrényben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Wolfram, Günter

Wolfram morcosan meredt a démonkirályra, akit ettől kirázott a hideg, de még szorosabban ölelte magához a könyvet.

\- Csak a holttestemen át! – jelentette ki Yuuri.

\- Könnyen megoldhatjuk – mosolyodott el a szőke.

\- H-hé… - lépett hátra Yuuri félénken, és nyelt egyet.

\- Mit titkolsz?! – hagyott fel a játékkal Wolfram.

\- Bárcsak én lehetnék az a könyv! – sóvárgott Günter, amivel kiérdemelt egy furcsálló pillantást mindkét fiútól.

\- A fényképalbumom tabu – fogta menekülőre Yuuri. – Mindenkinek van csontváz a szekrényében!

Néhány órával később a Maou kiáltásától zengett a kastély.

\- Miért dőlt rám egy csontváz a szekrényünkből?!

\- Mert odatettem – pislogott Wolfram.


	8. A meglepetés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri és meglepetés vendége

_\- Shinou állhatatos szerelmére!_

\- Én is ezt mondom – koppant a démonkirály feje az asztalon. Nem kellett volna megígérnie Wolframnak, hogy felügyel a drága meglepetésére, amit a Nagy Bölcstől kapott.

Ki kellett volna átkoznia Muratát Shin Makokuból, amíg megvolt rá az esélye.

\- Erre az a kettő együtt utazott el – ráncolta a homlokát bosszúsan, miközben a vidám meglepetésre meredt. Nem mintha féltékeny lett volna… Épp csak féltette Wolframot Muratától, ennyi.

_\- Csaló!_

\- Hallgass. Az életem annyira igazságtalan – sóhajtott maga elé morcosan.

_\- Nyápic, nyápic!_

\- Befognád?! – ripakodott a tollas szörnyetegre. Idióta papagáj! Legalább ne Wolfram szövegeit tanulta volna be.


	9. A horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Wolfram  
> Figyelmeztetés: slash

Yuuri nagy szemekkel nézett a sötét szempárba. Olyan ijesztő volt... A leggyönyörűbb, s egyben a legkönyörtelenebb lény, akit valaha is látott. Egy valódi démon, aki megszerezte, amire vágyott, és bárkit képes volt megbabonázni. Ám lénye árnyoldalát csupán kevesek voltak képesek meglátni.

Shin Makoku imádott uralkodója azonban közéjük tartozott, és kínlódott is miatta épp eleget. Remegő jobb kezét előrenyújtotta, csak hogy rögtön vissza is rántsa. A puszta gondolat is rémisztő volt, hogy mi vár majd rá. Fel kellett készítenie magát a szörnyű feladatra, hát vett egy mély lélegzetet. Nem kellett volna.

\- Yuuri, kicserélted már Seraphina pelenkáját?

\- Már majdnem, Wolf!


	10. Az elbeszélgetés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szereplők: Yuuri, Shouma, Miko  
> Figyelmeztetés: slash (említés szintjén)

 

Shibuya Yuuri értetlenül és feszengve fészkelődött az étkező egyik székén, és csak tovább rontott a lelki állapotán, hogy az apja se tűnt felkészültebbnek nála, pedig legalább az egyiküknek tudnia kellett volna, miért ültek ott.

\- Yuu-chan – kezdte Shouma bizonytalanul. – Eljött az ideje annak, hogy megtudd, hogyan születtél.

\- Ó, mindent tudok róla – mosolyodott el Yuuri magabiztosan.

\- Mindent tudsz?! – esett le a férfi álla.

\- Igen, Conrad már elmesélte – bólintott értetlenül. Boston már régi téma volt.

\- Szívem, már tud róla! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten Shouma, mire Miko vidáman benézett az étkezőbe.

\- És Yuu-chan vagy Wolf-chan fog szülni?

\- MI?!


	11. Egy új világ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Csak egy újabb indok, amiért Yuurinak nem célszerű egyedül utazgatnia a két világ között. Crossover.

Yuuri… eltévedt.   
  
Egy ládán ülő, fekete hajú külföldire pillantott, majd angolul megszólította.  
\- E-elnézést… Japánban vagyok?  
\- Ez London – felelt a szemüveges, mire Yuuri csüggedten biccentett.  
\- Úgy tűnhetett, hogy…  
\- Egy pocsolyán keresztül érkeztél? Ne foglalkozz a mardekárosokkal – intett fejével egy csapatnyi fiú felé, akik épp Yuuri érkezését, majd megcsúszását parodizálták ki.  
\- Harry vagyok – nyújtott kezet.  
\- Yuuri – fogott kezet a másikkal, majd lehuppant mellé, mikor az arrébb húzódott.  
\- Potty és a pocsolyás! – kántálták a mardekárosok.  
\- Rá se ránts. Amúgy, ez a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány.  
  
Remek.  
  
Sikerült egy alternatív világból egy nem létező vágányra érkeznie.


End file.
